our dirty little secret'
by jackoxookiesleft 4 dead
Summary: A yaoi story dont like dont read simple as that . Keith Ellis and nick get a little lets just say technical in the rain. ;P


TITLE:'"our dirty little secret.'"  
>FANDOM: Left 4 Dead 2 PAIRING: KeithNick/Ellis RATING: M WARNINGS: boy on boy, spoilerish for the game? nah. this is lemony. and best suggested to non yaoi lovers or haters dont read thanks n dont flag plz.  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not make any claim to Vaulve and left 4 Dead Or Left 4 Dead 2 games, and They gain that honor.<br>SUMMARY:the three survivors Nick, Ellis, Keith ,have hot smex in the rain when washing up ,  
>in a zombie apocolipse and you never know when you can get a chance i say more?<p>the three ,found some new soap bars in a box under the couch where rocehlle had scanned for any useable things which there was that , and you never know what might happen if a jockey or hunter might be prowling or waiting to tounge someone in the group to kill so they started to shower together with keith kinda hitting on ellis when he told his best friend he would help him take his shirt off ellis and keith really never had thought that way about eachother in their times they were just like brothers so ellis kissed keith as ellis kissed keith in the pouring rain they were finnally reunited to be free and do what ever the hell they pleased that they no longer knew if there parents where still their parents they didnt think it was right for the two guys .to be together at keith and ellis where making out in the hard pouring rain you would not really get what was going on unless you where right there up in there space or had really good eyes to look at it a sight xD but little did they know nick the conman was watching at the two kissing smirking to himself ("ha i knew ellis looked good when he moans.i want some.. damn...")<br>as nick got swollowed hard he got in his own thoughts he didnt even realize that one of his hands trailed into his pants as he started touching moving and moaning loud as he tilted his head ."ohh god it feels good."  
>as he stroked his member and moved along with thrusts and didnt seem to notice the eyes watching him and staring in amazement and smirking a opened his eyes slowely when he felt ellis whisper in his ear."liked what you saw.?"<br>nick just ignored him and got back to what he was doing when a hand met with his and started stroking along with his and another pulled both his hands behind his back he moaned when he lost the touch with he looked beside him who was doing the stroking it was ellis as above him was who was biting his neck and sucking on it.  
>"well i dont think we need these anymore." replyed ellis as he completely unzipped nicks pants and yanked them then his jacket was yanked off but not to rip it and his blue button down shirt and was tossed on a table close shoes were long gone when he first came out he left them in the safehouse where coach and rochelle where which where probley like oh my god if they saw what all three of there teamates where doing hahaha xD but they were already soaked wet and hot for eachother nothing was gonna stop them now nothing even if a tank came by they ignore it nothing came to bother them or back where we where.<br>nick moaned as his body was being caressed and sucked on by keith and ellis and the rain seemed to hit all the right spots regardless of it being cold but he was hot so it worked out they had something to carry on for the rest of there lives that they all had ..done it in sugarmills rain sucked on nicks member and keith twisted nicks nipples as he bit his neck at the same time and nicks hands where on ellis's shoulders .as the other slightly stroked himself in movements as he licked his tounge to the tip of nicks kicked off his pants as well now and completly threw off his shirt ellis had then next met him to a finish line when he threw them off.a long soaked and what not in clothes blocking them just got in the way now it was just skin to skin who wins is who ever gets up into the game good .a few moments passed on by nick was at his boundery as well as ellis and keith when keith spoke up."how bout we go on to a new secenry .shall we.?"  
>was all the black haired older than ellis said and ellis stood up from his knees where mud was to soon be poured off by the heavy rain that pounded on there they all walked over to a close by tree.<br>"okay nick put your hands on the tree." ellis said smirking nick looked like the usual nick except he was naked basically out nowhere now in pouring heavy rain ."ohh no im not."nick replyed as he slightly gritted his visions of where ellis basically was plain annoying and pissing him off times this keith was his time he 'll learn from this."ha think of this..."nick said as he slithered behind ellis and bit on his ear ellis was too desracted to realize from nicks movements in all the right proper his hands where upon the tree as he brased himself nick trailing one of his hands down between the youngers legs circling his member slowely brushing against the other worked hardend he positioned himself at ellis'.to keith smirked to himself in the back ground.  
>and as nick slowley started to push it came up behind nick and slammed his in as nick gritted his teeth once more.<br>."ehha thanks for telling me you where gonna do that.".."your welcome.."keith replyed back to nick."ass..." a small laugh was heard from ellis who the pouring all over him like the other two hair matted down from it being so wet and the pouring not grabbed on ellis's hipps and ellis pushed himself back more when nick his his prostate his moaning was heard and nick was in with him as keith too all moans comming from the men where heard threw the wind and rain hopefully no one will find "god.." nick said as he behind ellis feeling so good inside heat outstreched upon his member and ellis had tears slipping out from the corner of his eyes but you couldent really tell from the rains pase slowed a tad and when keith thrusted harder into hit his spot rain howled as down onto ellis's back and ellis was sliding down on the tree his chest scratching umongst it but that didnt stop him from making him almost breach his moment when he slided basically slipped from the mud and was hands and knees on the ground when the hard pushing he had to brace himself and put is hands on the tree nick was still slightly slumped and ellis tilted his head to nick who kissed him and nick pushed his tounge amoung ellis's lips for entry ellis complyed and opended his mouth as nick and himself where fighting for domanince as then nicks hair was pulled as he was yanked into a kiss by keith and then ellis pushed his head a tad back further to the side and they all joined into a kiss nick stuck his tounge out at the two as if he was winning in domance and was soon defeated when two other tounges met with his to both sides left n right.  
>as they started twisted and he nearly melted right then and there.a few moments later ellis was lying back on the ground mud enjoying what he was getting hips bared around nicks back but and keith still behind nick soon then came last nick.<br>who came inside of he fell ontop onto him breathing and gasping for was ellis heaving and keith too all stayed there a few moments which felt good to were relaxed but they had to get back to the safe house no telling what couch or rocelle would knows if either of them saw enough keith pulled out of nick as his seed spilled out between nicks leggs and some slipped to the ground and then washed got up."we should wash up now." keith said nick helped pulled ellis they all walked over to where the soap bars where on the each pulled his own wrapping off of it and walked to there own spots and started washing maybe ten minutes later nick was rinsed off by powerfull rain he then wrapped the towl around was inside the small building where it was a small pool section but the water in the pool was dry now and only a deserted town and a few old buildings where he tossed one to ellis and the other to keith.  
>from the with they dryed themselfs they were trying to figure out what to do with there clothes thank gosh.<br>there was some in one of the it was tied from the cabinet and to the other side of the tied pole.  
>a made clothes line where they each tossed there clothes they all heaved out a sigh.<br>"well looks like all of us have a big secret now.".ellis looked over to nodded his keith nodded a small gesture as well."yeah a big secret." ."hope they never find out." ellis said blusing a little saying it to the two that were back at the safe room."dont worry they wont ever find secret."  
>as he pushed out his hand to ellis and they shook and soon to keith who did the same."our dirty little secret."<br>ellis said laughing to soon have his ass wacked by nick with his towl and all in the room laughing but him with a slight hurtful look on his face.

...******************************************************************************

'"our dirty little secret.'"

(END) 


End file.
